


the vast recesses of space

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [7]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Space, Light Angst, M/M, this one is really Out There ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Running a coffee shop in the middle of space had its positives, but also many many negatives [...]
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	the vast recesses of space

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Coffee Shop AU 
> 
> reading back over this really blew my mind? not because the plot itself makes me wonder about the possibilities for this universe, but it's more so about how, without realising it, I used pathetic fallacy to convey loneliness and i realised that's one reason why i love space. there are endless possibilities for exploration out there but it's so lonely at the same time. it reminds me of how sometimes the loneliest people are explorers, but maybe what they're searching for is company? companionship? 
> 
> i hope i caught all the typos but if i didn't! i blame it on my lack of spoons because i got less than my 10 hours of sleep last night...
> 
> enjoy and let me know what you think!!

Running a coffee shop in the middle of space had its positives, but also many many negatives that Jaeyoon could not ignore. He was bored and lonely, for god’s sake! Why did he think this was a good idea? 

Customers came and went, often making the shop feel more lonesome in their wake. The only constant variable was Jaeyoon. Until it wasn’t. It wasn’t uncommon to have a lone traveller, but for that lone traveller to also look like a city slicker was unusual to say in the least. Always just looking for an americano, and always polite with a sweet quirk of his lips. 

Jaeyoon tried not to let his mind wander to  _ that _ possibility; that they had found him, that they were still searching for him in the vast recesses of space. He’d rather get sucked into a black hole, thank you very much. He’d rather stay in his lonely, boring coffee shop where all he’d do every day is sing to himself or read or make coffee for the regular space commuter. 

Days passed with this man still arriving and paying for his coffee, as the faraway stars glistened in the distance and the nearby star cast a golden glow over his skin that Jaeyoon couldn’t help but marvel at. However, in all his thoughts about the man, Jaeyoon would not have expected the man to drift the interaction from the simple greeting and order with a ‘thank you’ at the end to inquisitiveness. 

Jaeyoon worked away, packing down the coffee and waiting while the espresso machine spat out the coffee. The loud noise from the machine almost covered up the man’s question.

“Does it get lonely out here?” the man asked, wistfully. 

Jaeyoon wondered for what reason the man would sound wistful. They were trapped in their own little cocoon here with an invisible atmosphere that felt nothing like earth’s, and Jaeyoon was once again reminded how alone he truly was. How most days he questions whether this is real, if this is his reality, or if he’s been trapped in some kind of simulation a la The Matrix. 

“Yeah. All the time,” Jaeyoon answered truthfully. Seemingly, it smacked the man in the face as his eyes widened and lips parted before he schooled his features. A small, sad smile replaced it. 

The man couldn’t find any words judging by his complicated gaze, maybe the words floated into the vast vacuum before he could catch them. 

“It’s okay. Here’s your coffee.” Jaeyoon handed the man his coffee. The man nodded and mumbled, “Thanks.” 

He flew away from Jaeyoon, leaving Jaeyoon with an indescribable feeling of sadness. He wanted to cry, but Jaeyoon did not know why.

* * *

  
  


Jaeyoon doesn’t remember him. Seokwoo knew that from the very first moment he had found his boyfriend, and yet the reminder tore his chest apart every time. They had taken him, and removed some of his memories; Seokwoo had ascertained that much. Keeping Jaeyoon at the coffee shop in the middle of nowhere was better. It was safer, and Seokwoo definitely didn’t want to put Jaeyoon back in danger. Not when it had all been his fault.


End file.
